


Untouched

by chellefic



Category: Wiseguy
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working with Sonny Steelgrave isn't something from which you can emerge untouched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untouched

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Rachel Sabotini for the beta.

_But what I hated even more was the idea that it could get easy. That I could find enough reasons so that I wouldn't hate it quite so much the next time. That I'd trade away so much of myself that there wasn't anything left._  
-Karen Leland to Vinnie in "One On One."

"Vincenzo."

Sonny says it in his ear, low and dirty, as he pushes in deep.

The only person who calls Vinnie that is his mother, and he knows Sonny learned it from her. He's sullied his mother, introduced her to a man who thinks corpses are birthday presents, made her lie for him. The thought makes him nauseous, but the nausea doesn't make him less turned on. Instead the two twist together inside him, sickness and arousal, until he doesn't know which is which.

Sonny's hand closes around his cock, jerking him off. He wants to hate the feel of Sonny's hand on him, but he can't. Sonny's rough, but he's not just rough. There's an affection that's almost tender in his touch, and it makes Vinnie squirm.

"Vincenzo," Sonny says again, taking a piece of Vinnie's soul with every syllable.

***

Vinnie doesn't linger in the shower. He wants to be dressed, wants something between him and the outside world, even if it's just cloth. Pulling on his pants, he doesn't think about who bought them.

Sonny's sitting in the outer room, dressed in his usual grey, not that the camouflage fools anybody. Sonny's the kind of dangerous you can't hide.

He leans back and gestures at the tray on the table in front of him. "I had breakfast sent up. I made sure they got it right this time, scrambled eggs, wheat toast, grapefruit juice." His smile makes it clear he's pleased with himself for getting it right.

Vinnie says thanks and sits, not sure if he's flattered or creeped out that Sonny remembered.

Sonny hands him the juice glass and Vinnie freezes for a second. Sonny's wearing the same jacket he wore the first time he pressed Vinnie against a wall and stuck his hand in Vinnie's pants. "Give it up for me, Vinnie. Come on, give it up for me," he'd chanted.

Vinnie had.

Ruthlessly squelching the arousal threatening to make him hard, he takes the juice.

"I got a job for you."

Sonny always has a job for him. Sooner or later it's going to be a job Vinnie can't do. He doesn't know what'll happen then, but he knows it won't be good. Picking up a piece of toast, he sits back. "Whatever you want, Sonny."

Sonny grins, quick and easy. "Eager and willing, that's what I like about you, Vinnie."

Vinnie takes a bite of his toast to keep from having to answer. Eager and willing, that's him all right. When Sonny pats his knee Vinnie takes a sip of juice and tells himself that it hasn't gotten easy, that part of him is still here, untouched by Sonny or the OCB.

Too bad Vinnie knows just how good a liar he can be.


End file.
